


Rarepair Drabbles: ASOIAF

by afewreelthoughts



Series: tumblr asoiaf fics [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: Ch 1: Power & Control: Tyrion x Sansa (G)Ch 2: First Date, Mod AU: Loras x Aurane (G)Ch 3: Fealty: Lyanna x Shireen (T)Ch 4: "How is my wife more badass than me?" Rickon x Shireen (G)Ch 5: Things You Said Over the Phone: Sansa x Jeyne (G)Ch 6: Things You Said When You Asked Me To Marry You: Lyanna x Shireen (G)Ch 7: You Can Borrow Mine: Robb x Rhaenys (G)Ch 8: Be Careful: Willas x Oberyn (T)Ch 9: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Sansa x Bronn (T)





	1. power & control: tyrion x sansa

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and make no money from this. Everything belongs to George R.R. Martin.

“I am surprised Jon sent you here,” Tyrion said. “Isn’t there always supposed to be a Stark in Winterfell?”

In the light from the fireplace, Sansa looked very little like the caged bird he had met in King’s Landing. Perhaps something like a hawk

“My brother and sister will take care of Winterfell just fine without me,” she said. “And Jon needs me.”

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. “Why do you say that? Had you heard that -”

“That Jon gave away the North?” She shook her head. “He hasn’t. A promise made in a bedroom - ”

“Is usually binding, as I recall,” Tyrion said. “Not that I’ve been reminded lately.”

Sansa smiled at him, but there was something darker in it, as if she wanted to mock him and pity him at the same time. It made her look dangerous. “Is my lord lonely?”

Tyrion drank from the glass he held. “I have brought the rightful queen back to Westeros. There hasn’t been enough time to be lonely.”

The fire threw dappled light onto Sansa’s face, and outlined the shape of one of the stone dragons carved around it rearing above them both.

Sansa leaned closer to him. “You know the northern lords won’t stand for it, and we can’t afford another war.”

“Jon is their king. They will have to manage.”

Sansa stood up, and the fire silhouetted her as she walked towards him. She was even taller than when he had last seen her, her shape almost blocking out the light.

“You want me to do something about it?”

“You’re the Hand of the Queen, aren’t you?” One finger tipped up his chin. “Surely if anyone can talk to her, it’s you.” 

Before he could think to pull away, her lips were on his. He leaned into the kiss, and when her lips parted to let his tongue inside, the glass of wine fell to the floor. When at last she pulled away, he could only say, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to seduce me.” 

“Does it matter?” she said, and kissed him again.


	2. first date, modern au: loras x aurane

Aurane found out the hard way that it wasn't easy to follow up a dead guy. He hadn’t meant to fucking bring it up, just trying to make small talk.

“You do this often?” he asked Loras, after they both sat down at their table, cause _you’re so hot that I hope dinner is only a formality_  wasn’t an acceptable opening line.

“Not really,” Loras had said.

“Coming out of a relationship?” Aurane hoped this wasn’t prying too much, but he saw no reason to be coy about it; he’d rattle off his past partners if Loras wanted him to. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“He died.”

Okay. So what the hell was he supposed to say to  _that_? Aurane held the menu in front of his face and genuinely looked at it for at least a couple of minutes.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“We were together for years, but… it’s not like I expected you to know about it. Your boss and my sister set us up. I didn’t even want to come tonight.”

More like Cersei had been scrolling through Mace Tyrell’s Facebook in visible disdain when she rested on a picture of him and his “favorite son.” Aurane couldn’t stop staring, and Cersei had shrugged. “His sister says he needs to get set up. You want a date with him?”

“You wanna go for a walk?” Aurane said. “This place is overpriced. Let’s find another.”

Aurane grabbed his coat, and heard Loras following him outside. It would be better this way, walking, not having to look at each other. Aurane couldn’t say why the topic of conversation had unnerved him so much, so he tried another.

“Been on many dates lately?”

“You just asked me that,” Loras said.

Aurane guessed that he had.  

“It got so awkward we had to leave the restaurant,” Loras continued.

“I mean is this your first date in like… months?”

“Years,” Loras sighed. “Margaery said I should go.”

That might have been the most passive-agressive rejection Aurane had ever gotten. And he wasn’t used to any rejection.

“I get it,” Aurane said. “Let’s just walk around the park a couple times. It’s pretty this time of night.”

The stars were just coming out. Loras looked up at them as he walked.

The silence made Aurane uncomfortable, so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

“Do you think about him all the time?”

“Yeah. Is that weird.”

“I didn’t say that. I just… haven’t known anybody who’s died.” That was probably not true, but he couldn’t think of anybody right then and there.

“You’re really awkward about this, you know?” Loras said. “I’ve talked about Renly to, like, everyone I know. And they all dealt with it fine.”

“I guess I’m not good at talking about… heavy things.”

“What are you good at?”

“Kissing.”

Loras snorted.

“I’m not shitting you, I’m really good at kissing.”

“Okay, prove it.”

Loras had stopped in Aurane’s path, hands in his coat pockets, feet apart, like he was in some military stance. He was taller than Aurane had expected, very tall for being so lean, and his pretty face seemed out of place with the smug look on his face.

Aurane pulled Loras’s chin towards him and kissed him, moving his mouth slowly and running his tongue along the seam of Loras’s lips. Loras leaned into it, and kissed him back, hands fisting on the lapels of Aurane’s coat.

They kissed for a long time before Loras pulled away, that smug look still on his face. “Think we offended anybody? Two boys kissing in the middle of the park?”

“People in the park at night tend not to get offended easily. They tend to rob you,” Aurane said.

“Okay,” Loras said. “So let’s get out of here. I’m hungry.”


	3. fealty: shireen x lyanna

In the first year of summer, Queen Shireen Baratheon invited the Wardens of North, South, East, and West to King’s Landing. Lyanna knew she could not refuse, but the idea of leaving Bear Island, and the comforting cold of the North made her pout like a child, and she did almost all the way south. Even the prospect of seeing Shireen again didn’t appease her. Each time Lyanna came south, Shireen seemed more distant, less and less the little girl Lyanna had befriended years ago. And more and more a queen.

They had met when they were children during the long winter, when the Night’s Watch had saved Shireen from death at the hands of her own family. Lyanna had been furious when they had told her the story. She had yelled and yelled until one of the black brothers, a boy named Satin, had finally explained to her that he and the other men had saved Shireen, and that she’d need to slog through the snow for miles before anyone responsible for the girl’s near death could even hear her. 

Lyanna thought that Princess Shireen was brilliant and regal and looked just like a princess should. She was sweet and shy, and much smarter than most of the men on Bear Island. Lyanna remembered blushing when they first met, and that night she had to yell about that, too, because it was stupid that just talking to another girl should make her blush. 

King’s Landing stank and was too crowded for Lyanna’s taste, but that was nothing new. Years of peace under Queen Shireen the Gentle made the streets, crowded as they were, safer, and every time Lyanna came to the capital, something new was being rebuilt. 

She was seated far down the high table, far enough away from Shireen that she could only watch her, laughing and speaking to everyone who approached. Lyanna waited just long enough so that she was not the first one leaving, but she walked through the halls with purpose. Just a few days of council meetings, and she could go back home. 

“Lady Mormont!” 

She turned around. 

A squire wearing Baratheon colors was running down the hall after her. “The - the queen wants to see you.”

“To see me? Are you sure?”

“Yes! She said, ask Lady Mormont, the Warden of the North, to come to my chambers after dinner.”

“Does… she mean now?”

The squire nodded, and Lyanna followed him. Her palms felt clammy, and she wiped them on the sides of her trousers. 

Shireen was waiting for them when they arrived, sitting at her desk. 

“Your Grace,” Lyanna said, bowing. “I didn’t expect you to be here. I thought I left the feast early.”

“Did you want to be alone?” 

Lyanna looked at her without focusing on anything, not on her long, black curls or her smile or… anything. “No I didn’t, Your Grace. I’m just… surprised.”

“Thank you, Brandon,” Shireen told the squire, who bowed and left them. Alone.

Lyanna wiped her palms on her trousers again, hoping Shireen didn’t see. 

“How are you, Lady Lyanna? It’s been a long time.”

“Yes, it has.”

Shireen stood up and walked to the open window. “I didn’t know when you were leaving for the North?”

“As soon as possible, Your Grace. My people need me.”

“Of course they do, I was just hoping…”

“Hoping for what?”

“That you might stay a little longer?” 

Lyanna sat down.

“I have advisors here, but they are almost all men, and twice my age. I would like to get some advice from someone who knows what it’s like to be young and a woman in this world.”

“I don’t have half the responsibility that you do.”

Shireen walked back to her. “I want things to change here, more than they already have. And I need help to do it. I need someone to depend on, here. Not forever, but - ”

Lyanna went down on one knee.

“My queen, I will stay as long as you want, if you’ll have me,” she said and kissed her hand. She felt a hand on her hair and felt that if she looked up, she might break the spell. 

Shireen knelt down beside her and touched her cheek, and Lyanna felt as though her heart was going to explode. When she felt Shireen’s lips on hers, she gasped and clung to her. She felt as though she was drowning.

“Thank you,” Shireen said. “For being here for me.” 

“I… I always will be,” Lyanna said, and she kissed her queen again.


	4. "how is my wife more badass than me?" rickon x shireen

“Really, Varys? And why do you think you’re indispensable?”

The queen did not raise her voice. Rickon had never heard his wife raise her voice since the first day he met her. Not when he’d been brought south to be betrothed to her, wild as Shaggydog and full of bile. Not on their wedding night, not when she was commanding their troops, and not now.

When he said nothing, she fixed her eyes on Varys and continued. “Where was your indispensable help when my father was fighting to win the throne?“

The Master of Whispers shrugged. “I’ve changed sides, I admit it, but I challenge Your Grace to find a man living who hasn’t. You don’t want to kill me.”

“I don’t  _want_ to, no,” she said, “and my husband and I won’t start our rule by beheading every Lannister and Targaryen loyalist in sight. We don’t need do.” A shiver went down Rickon’s spine. “But we have decisions to make…” She looked across the table at him and smiled. His heart felt too big for his chest. Taking King’s Landing was only half the battle, he knew, but they were ready for whatever came next.


	5. things you said over the phone: sansa x jeyne

“I can’t believe you’re staying even longer,” Jeyne said. She sighed. Sansa could hear the television on in the background, and thought she could hear the sound of Jeyne’s feet swinging over the back of the couch. “We all miss you.”

“All of you?” Sansa asked.

“Yes. Dad and Robb and Bran and Rickon and everybody else, too.” 

“Okay.” When Jeyne had said that she wanted to talk  _to Sansa_  that it was important that they talk over the phone _that night_ , Sansa had hoped she might have something more personal to say, something other than just girl talk.  _I miss you_ , not  _we all miss you._

“I miss you, too,” Sansa said. “My dad wants to come home soon.”

“Well you have to!” Jeyne said. “You can leave Arya in King’s Landing.”

“Okay, I’ll try.”

Maybe Sansa was silly for hoping things would change between them? She wouldn’t want to lose this for the world. 


	6. things you said when you asked me to marry you: lyanna x shireen

“To secure the goodwill of the North?” Shireen says. “Is that why you want to marry me?”

Lyanna Mormont is down on one knee, shoulders squared, long hair swept off her face in a long braid. “Yes,” she says, unblinking. “It’s the only thing to do.” 

Shireen wishes she could have her lover’s perspective on things: so honest, and so Northern.

“I don’t think the rest of Westeros would care for it much,” Shireen says, “and I don’t think we’d gain much of that goodwill that’s so important.”

“The old gods don’t care who says vows in front of their trees, as long as they are said…” She trails off, eyes searching Shireen’s face.

Shireen takes her hand. “As long as they are said…?”

Lyanna takes in a breath that sounds like she’s drowning. “As long as they are said by two people in love.”


	7. you can borrow mine: robb x rhaenys

Something is terribly wrong.

Flashing lights cut across Robb’s stricken face, and he turns his phone over and over again in his hands. He had run away from the table to take a phone call about five minutes ago.

“Is everything okay?” Rhaenys asks him, shouting a little to be heard over the music and conversation.

Around the rest of the table, Arianne’s twenty-first extravaganza rages on. Rhaenys wishes she could shut them all up.

Robb clears his throat. “My dad’s in the hospital.”

“What happened?” Rhaenys asks before realizing that’s probably too much information to ask for on a third date.

He shakes his head. “It was an accident. It’s…”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to tell me.” She rubs a hand back and forth across his shoulder.

“I should go… I don’t know how I’m going to get there…” He runs his hands through his red curls.

“Take my car,” Rhaenys says.

“What?”

“First we need to get you sober, then - ”

“I don’t need to take your car.”

“Then how are you going to get there?”

The other people at their end of the long table have begun to take notice of their conversation, and so they decide, seemingly at the same moment, to retreat to the bar. 

It’s quieter there, and Rhaenys orders a side of something deliciously deep-fried as Robb gets another water. “It’ll help you sober up. You can take a few minutes, have something to eat, and you’ll be good to go.” 

“I don’t need your pity,” he says.

“This isn’t pity, Robb, this is me trying to help you.” 

“Help me?” He wrinkles his brow. It’s a bad look on him. “I’m your date, not your little brother.” 

Rhaenys wonders if treating him like… like what, like family? has changed anything between them. Their first two dates they had been unable to break their gaze, unable to take their hands off of each other. Right now he glowers like her ordering food for him is worse than his father being in the hospital to begin with. 

“You’ve never had anyone look after you who wasn’t your mother or father, is that it?”

Robb opens his mouth, silently closes it, swallows a mouthful of water. “I don’t need any help. And I don’t need your car, I’ll get there myself.” 

The food arrives, and they eat in silence. 

 _You get so prickly whenever anyone wants to help you_ , Aegon said to her that very morning, when he reached the top shelf to get her a mug and she almost knocked it out of his hands trying to climb onto the counter herself.  _It’s really annoying._

“Is that it?” Rhaenys says. “We’re just two eldest children who can’t stand being helped?” 

Robb smiles a little and nudges her shoulder with his. “Maybe.” 

Rhaenys takes her keys out of her pocket and puts them on the bar between them.

He frowns. “And how will you get home?”

“My whole family is here, they’ll get me where I need to go.” 

Robb hesitates, his hand hovering over the bar. Then he breathes in deep and tucks the keys into his pocket.

“Bring it back in one piece,” she says. 

“I promise.” He wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear. “Thank you.” 


	8. be careful: willas x oberyn

“I’m going to King’s Landing,” Oberyn says over breakfast the following morning. 

Willas has asked for a meal for two, peaches and pears and fresh bread with honey and cheese, brought to his chambers, and if the servants are shocked at the sight of Dornish royalty there, they do not bat an eye. 

“And what will you be doing there?” Willas asks, hoping that Oberyn can hear the censure in his voice. 

“Very important business for my family.”

“Important enough to come by here first?” Willas says. 

“When I’m North I have to see you!”

"When my father’s conveniently gone?”

“He’s King’s Landing for your sister’s wedding.” Oberyn’s lips are wet with pear juice. “Will the servants say anything when he returns?”

Willas shrugs. “I don’t care. My father loves me. I’m his heir. I can do what I like.”

Oberyn nibbles at Willas’s bare shoulder. "I heard you were going to marry the Stark girl?”

“Are you jealous?”

“I do want my rose all to myself…” His mouth moves to Willas’s ear. “…but I’m not often around, and you need so much care.”

Willas relaxes into the feeling of Oberyn’s lips on his skin, the trays of food forgotten on the silk sheets. 

“The wedding’s off,” he says eventually. 

“Hmm?”

“I said the wedding is off. I’m not marrying Sansa Stark.”

“Good.” Willas can hear the smile in Oberyn’s voice. “Then I will come back here, and you will come to Sunspear with my and Ellaria.”

“Is there a reason she’s not here today?”

Oberyn gives him a look of affected shock. “Am I not enough for you?” 

“You know you are.”

Oberyn tears at a piece of bread with his teeth. “I came here alone, with only a few soldiers, because I did not want the Lannisters knowing that I stopped anywhere on my trek to King’s Landing.”

“Why are you going, again?” 

“For your sister’s wedding.”

Willas sighs and helps himself to some cheese and honey. The honey spills over his hand.

“Oberyn… be careful…” he says, “promise me you’ll be careful…” But then Oberyn is sucking the honey off of his fingers, and his worries fade away… How could a man like this ever leave him?


	9. i'm sorry, i didn't mean to: sansa x bronn

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Bronn held up his hands above the bedclothes, as if that was the body part Jon was most worried about.

“You didn’t mean to  _what?_  Fall into my sister’s bed?” Jon’s nostrils flared, and Sansa could tell he was moments away from a rage.

She held the sheets up over her chest. “Jon, if you could give us a minute?”

“I want him out of here  _now_ , Sansa!”

She squared her shoulders. “You’ve brought a strange queen here to Winterfell, ruined the good will we had from most of our lords!”

"And you’ve given me hell about it.”

“Get out of my room!”

They held each other’s gaze for a long, long minute. Bronn began to look from one to the other, not sure whose side it was best to be on. Finally, flushed and angry and exhausted, Jon slumped away. 

“So,” Sansa turned to face Bronn and narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you  _really_ doing here?“

“I am here to fight the army of the dead!” 

She let the sheets drop, and he struggled to keep his eyes on her face. 

“Are you sure?” She folded her arms. 

"I’m… I’m here to help in… help in the war and…”

“I can tell when people lie to me.”

“Uh-huh…”

She rolled her eyes and left the bed to fetch a clean nightgown.

Bronn sighed. "Oh bugger it, I’m here to kill Tyrion!”

“Kill… kill who?” She pulled the garment over her head. 

“I think Jaime, too? She wasn’t so clear on that.”

“She?”

“Cersei. She sent me here to kill her brother… though it might have been brothers plural?”

“And I am supposed to do… what? Stop you? Let you?” 

He squirmed under her gaze. Gods, who was this little girl that she could make him feel like this?

 _‘Cause she’s not a little girl_ , a voice in his head said, _she’s a queen, and she’s taller than you._

“And you thought seducing the Lady of Winterfell would be the proper way to convince everyone you really were here to help?” 

_That wasn’t part of the plan._

“Well…” he scratched at his scalp. “I could always say your beauty disarmed me so much I had a change of heart.”

“Don’t lie to me,” she said. “I hate it when people lie to me.”

“I’m sorry.” He grinned. “I didn’t mean to.”

 


End file.
